


Let You Love Me

by LizzaRade



Series: PsychicCloneShipping One-shots-Drabbles [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade





	Let You Love Me

Una criatura de piel grisácea se sentaba en el frío suelo de la caverna, pensando que así su perseguidor no lo podría encontrar por un par de horas, o incluso menos si tenía mala suerte. “De todas formas, no será un escondite eterno y me va a encontrar”, se dijo resignado, cuando se trataba de ella ocultarse era algo inútil.

Mewtwo se estaba odiando a sí mismo, por acobardarse y no enfrentar esa situación desconocida para él de forma lógica. Cuando se trataba de ese otro clon lo que menos podía usar era su sentido de la razón, ella a veces era tan espontanea que lo descolocaba. Como cuando ella decía de la nada “Mewtwo, voy a volar un rato”, al ver que el clima era perfecto. A ella le gustaba eso, era su forma de sentirse libre.

Aunque para Mewtwo, eso era un acto irresponsable y creía que su compañera no tenía sentido del riesgo; irónicamente a él le gustaba eso, algo que por mínimo que fuera los hacia diferentes. A veces se preocupaba mucho por ella, sabía de sobra que podía defenderse perfectamente y con gracia de sus captores, fueron contadas las veces en que necesitó su ayuda. No fue alguien que dependiera de él precisamente, incluso Mewtwo a veces pensaba que ocurría lo contrario.

Y él odiaba eso.

No quería depender de alguien, no quería pertenecer a nadie ni mostrarle su lado más vulnerable. Ya se aprovecharon de sus lazos con otros una vez, y su corazón ya había sido herido cuando perdió a su primera y posiblemente única amiga. Sentir algo por otra criatura sólo le traería dolor.

Pero ella arruinó todo. Mewtwo no quería reconocer que comenzaba a querer a alguien, que estaba forjando un vínculo con otro pokémon que no era uno de sus clones o el fastidioso de Mew queriendo buscarle compañera, se trataba de alguien parecido a él en apariencia: un mewtwo que por casualidades de la vida se encontró con él hace casi dos años.

Y... ni él mismo sabía si la quería de esa forma o no, algo tenía Mizu que le atraía, no lo negaba, pero, ¿qué? ¿Será su personalidad tan osada? ¿El hecho de que era muy desinteresada y ayudaba a los demás? ¿Qué ella no recurrió a la venganza en contra de los creadores sobrevivientes y prefirió vivir su vida? ¿Incluso... el físico de su otra forma que dejaba relucir su cuerpo femenino? Sin embargo, esa última opción sonaba algo primitivo para Mewtwo.

Apretaba sus puños en frustración por no encontrar una respuesta que le dejara satisfecho. Sus propias inseguridades no le estaban ayudando, ¿se veía realmente capaz de mantener una relación así? ¿Mizu lo dejaría al darse cuenta de que él solo era un idiota que no sabe cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos?

Ella ya le había mostrado su lado más sensible, cuando fueron atacados por un cazador la primera vez. Y, debido a la confianza que le tenía, esperaba que él pudiera hacer lo mismo. No sabía cuánto se equivocaba.

Él nunca le mostraría su lado vulnerable a nadie, porque esa vulnerabilidad le recordaba que era un pokémon con emociones y debilidades, alguien que podría ser lastimado sin necesidad de ataques pokémon. No significaba que fuera débil emocionalmente, pero si era algo que podrían usar en su contra nuevamente.

No podía permitirse algo así, eso era peligroso, para ambos. Y tampoco se sentía listo para sostener una relación.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la otra criatura que entraba en la cueva, el pokémon vio sus piernas flotando unos centímetros del suelo, haciendo que levantara la mirada hasta ver por completo al pokémon de piel rosácea y apariencia aerodinámica que no tocaba el suelo al mantenerse en el aire.

Ella se mostraba con una mirada severa, con el brillo de sus ojos carmesí haciendo que sobresaliera desde la oscuridad de la caverna, Mewtwo pensaba que ya todo había terminado, que le regañaría por su actuar así y saldría de la caverna para volar y partir en dos el cielo, igual que su corazón.

Sin embargo, pasó todo lo contrario.

Su semblante se suavizaba, sus hombros se relajaban dejando de tener el entrecejo fruncido para mostrarle que no estaba enojada con él. Al verlo fijamente fue cuando rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué alejas a los que quieren acercarse a ti?

Mewtwo no encontraba una respuesta que lo convenciera, ¿cómo le explicaría que Ai posiblemente murió por su culpa? ¿Qué él no era alguien bueno y solo causaba dolor a quienes le rodeaban? Ella estaba consciente de eso, ¿por qué seguía insistiendo? Esto hizo que desviara la mirada para evitar contacto visual.

Ellos se quedaron callados; Mizu esperaba una respuesta y Mewtwo sólo tenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo. No estaba dispuesto a contestar y de todas formas no encontraba las palabras para incluso disculparse, su compañera sabía de sobra lo que pasaba.

—Lo de Ai no fue tu culpa —murmuró flotando hasta llegar a su lado y se sentaba junto a él—. Si los datos de Fuji eran ciertos, ella...

—¡No lo digas! —gritó mostrando que sus ojos emitían el resplandor de su poder psíquico, Mizu lo miró algo sorprendida, él agitó su cabeza para tranquilizarse al notar su exaltación—. No lo digas...

El pokémon sintió su mano sobre su hombro, disculpándose por lo ocurrido.

—Todos los que tuvieron un lazo conmigo sólo tuvieron problemas.

Mizu no pudo evitar sonreír, le era muy familiar aquella frase, razón por la cual se acercó más a su compañero para rodear su espalda con su brazo y tomar su mano con su extremidad libre, causando que Mewtwo levantara la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Y crees que no tengo el mismo problema? —inquirió ella.

»Mis creadores me persiguen a todos lados, envían cazadores cada vez que pueden y siempre debo estar en movimiento para que no me atrapen. Incluso teniendo golpes de suerte a veces. ¿Me vez alejar a mis amigas de mí?

Mewtwo negó con su cabeza, dándole la razón.

—Antes era como tú, quería alejarme de todos y los rechazaba. Pero... los pokémon cuidaron de mí a pesar de... de ser un mewtwo y eso me hizo sentir que ya no estaba sola.

El macho sólo levantaba una ceja, dubitativo.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Que no vale la pena alejar a los demás. —Sin percatarse, una de sus manos estaba sobre la mejilla del macho—. Una de las partes de estar vivo son los lazos que te unen con tus seres queridos, el recuerdo de ti que queda en ellos.

Mewtwo sentía el calor de su mano sobre su piel, causando que se sintiera algo incómodo desviando la mirada hacia un lado para no tener contacto visual con ella. Aunque era imposible ocultarle algo a Mizu, siempre se daba cuenta cuando algo le pasaba.

—Es como si... tuvieras miedo de que te lastimen.

Sintió como el cuerpo de su compañero daba un sobresalto. Era la señal de que le daba la razón, algo que al clon le molestaba porque siempre terminaba siendo una especie de libro abierto para ella.

El clon se levantó del suelo, acción que ella imitó y se extrañaba al ver que no se movía de su lugar. Él estaba seguro de que si Mizu fuera otro pokémon ya la habría apartado para salir de la caverna con la clara intención de nunca volver. Mizu veía como Mewtwo se tensaba cada vez más.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso? —inquirió él.

Mewtwo apretaba los puños, recordaba ahora muchas cosas de la poca infancia que tuvo, una de esas cosas que rememoraba era la tristeza de la pérdida de un ser querido. Ai fue su amiga, no sabría decir si era más una hermana mayor o incluso una madre, pero la recordaba con cariño, sin embargo a causa de su pérdida de memoria se había quedado atrapado en un limbo, sintiendo que se viera inmerecedor de sentir algo como el amor.

“Ai... Las lágrimas no se detienen...”

Su garganta repentinamente comenzaba a sentirse apretada, maldiciendo por ser el único recuerdo que vino a su mente, confirmándole una vez más que tenía miedo de amar a otro ser porque pensaba siempre que algo pasaría y perdería al pokémon que quería.

Sus patas se movieron en dirección a la salida, pero para su sorpresa Mizu tenía la suficiente fuerza para detenerlo.

Él no entendía porque ella lo miraba perpleja, hasta que su mano se acercó a su cara, como si limpiara algo que salía que sus ojos. Su propio cuerpo dio un sobresalto al sentir que sus ojos estaban lagrimeando.

Mewtwo vio que ella mostraba una sonrisa casi maternal.

—Es primera vez que te veo llorar... —musitó sosteniendo aún su mano—. Recuerdo que me dijiste que desahogarse era algo bueno, que limpiaba tu corazón y alma, ¿por qué no te das la oportunidad de hacerlo?

Prefirió no contestar.

—Sé que te molesta mostrar tu lado más sensible, pero... a veces hay que dejar el brazo torcer, ¿no?

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta.

El pokémon quería controlarse, no olvidando porque había terminado en ese sitio en primer lugar, aunque Mizu pareciera o quería ignorarlo.

No mostrarse vulnerable.

Nadie debería verlo de esa forma. Entonces... ¿por qué esas malditas lagrimas no se detenían? No paraban cuando fue un niño, tampoco ahora que era un adulto.

Odiaba que Mizu le mirara de esa forma, sabía que no era por lástima, pero... sentía que su orgullo era herido cada vez que lo hacía. No le gustaba eso, pero, irónicamente, quería que alguien pudiera estar ahí y escucharle. Mewtwo recordaba con dolor como llamaba a Ai, el cómo gritaba desesperadamente su nombre sin respuesta, pensando ingenuamente que eso haría que volviera antes de sentir como perdía la conciencia.

—Ai... era como mi hermana... —pronunció mientras volvía a sentarse.

Mizu se sentó a su lado, observando como el pokémon miraba hacia el suelo para que no le viera.

—Yo... —La fémina se sorprendió al escucharle hablar, para su sorpresa tartamudeaba—. he creído en la idea de que debo ser el más fuerte de todos, que debo ser perfecto. Esa era mi forma de sentir que estaba vivo y que merecía vivir.

Después de algo de valentía, levantó su rostro hacia ella.

—En ese entonces... reconocer que no era tan fuerte como Mew era como reconocer que no merecía estar vivo.

Mizu sabía la historia, la pelea entre copias y originales para ver cuál se quedaba con el derecho de estar vivo, el cómo Ash se sacrificó para detener la batalla. El destino era muy caprichoso, eso pensó al saber que ellos estaban conectados al mismo humano. Continuó mirando a su compañero, esperando que procediera.

—¿Y crees que ella estaría…?

—Decepcionada, obvio, sus últimas palabras fueron... “Mewtwo, vive, sé que tendrás una vida maravillosa”. Pero sólo ha pasado lo contrario. —Mizu sentía que algo en su compañero comenzaba a alterarse—. La razón por la cual no he perdido mis ganas de vivir es por _ellos_, porque mi vida sólo ha ido a peor desde que dejé el Monte Quena.

Ella sabía sobre los clones de Mewtwo, y ellos sabía de la existencia de Mizu. No le tenían mucha confianza al inicio, pero con el tiempo pudieron verla con otros ojos. A pesar del comienzo incomodo, terminó llevándose bien con los... hijos de Mewtwo, incluso compartían la preocupación por el otro pokémon al querer estar siempre solo.

Mizu continuó mirando a su compañero, escuchando.

—Y ahora... ¿qué piensas que la haría feliz? —preguntó ella.

—Le haría feliz que siga viviendo y deje el pasado... pero... sigo aferrándome a él, no lo puedo dejar ir. —Inmediatamente se corrigió—. Quienes me miran como un monstruo no me permiten dejarlo ir.

—¿Por eso saliste corriendo cuando te dije que me gustabas?

Mewtwo sintió esa frase como si fuera un puñetazo en el estómago. No esperaba que ella sacara el tema a colación, en especial cuando parecía que no era un tema importante en el momento. Sin embargo, ella nunca fruncía el ceño, esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

El pokémon parecía estar pensativo, recordando que, en efecto, había huido cuando ella reveló sus sentimientos. Pero en su cabeza no lo estaba haciendo con mala intención, solo se dejó llevar por el miedo súbito de tener un vínculo más profundo con otro pokémon, el miedo a decepcionar al otro.

Ambos clones solo se miraban, Mewtwo había logrado calmar sus lágrimas luego de haber dicho las cosas que pensaba, observando que Mizu intentaba sonreír para no demostrar que en el fondo se había sentido muy herida por su aparente rechazo.

—Lo siento —murmuró luego de haberlo pensado por mucho tiempo—. No debí hacer eso.

Mewtwo estaba esperando que respondiera, recibiendo una pequeña risita.

—No te voy a mentir, si me dolió ver que corriste cuando te lo dije. —Sonrió—. Pero acepto tu disculpa.

Volvieron al silencio, al punto de que se estaba volviendo incomodo, Mewtwo ya no sentía de nuevo la necesidad de huir. Abrió entonces la boca para hablar.

—Yo... siento miedo, después de lo que pasó con Ai, no quiero volver a perder a alguien cercano... a alguien de mi familia, no creo que lo soportaría si paso por eso una vez más.

Mizu se quedó perpleja, ¿él la consideraba su familia? Eso la hizo temblar un poco, siempre había visto familias de pokémon, incluso los Genesect actuaban como una, pero ella, en el fondo estaba sola, sin otros con algún tipo de lazo que les uniera más allá de amistad. Eso era incluso más profundo que el romance mismo.

—No quiero perderte, Mizu —confesó—. No quiero que se sientas... decepcionada de un idiota como yo.

Ella al prestarle atención a sus palabras no evitó sonreír, Mewtwo podía ser adorable si se lo proponía, eso la hizo reír.

—¿Entonces eso significa que yo también te gusto?

Mewtwo se tardó en darse cuenta, pero cuando se percató...

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no he dicho que-!

Su hilo de pensamiento se cortó cuando sintió los labios de Mizu sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo dio un sobresalto, Mizu tampoco sabía muy bien como sentirse, era la primera vez que lo hacía y admitía que sólo intentaba imitar el cómo los humanos lo hacían. Mewtwo mantuvo los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y sabía perfectamente que implicaba el corresponderle.

Sintió su propia mano levantarse para llegar a tocar el rostro de su compañera, ella sintió un cosquilleo en los lugares que él lograba tocar, aunque de forma muy tímida. Abrió un poco los ojos, conectándose con los orbes de color amatista de Mewtwo como si fuera la primera vez que lo observaba.

Mizu sujetó su capa con delicadeza, sintiendo las palpitaciones de su corazón temiendo separarse de ese contacto tan único y nuevo. Los dos clones sentían su pecho acelerado, luchando contra el primitivo instinto lascivo.

El macho tomó sus hombros para separarlos, la respiración de los clones estaba algo agitada. Ella cubrió su boca con su mano, en un intento también de ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro.

—L-Lo siento —habló.

Mewtwo no dijo nada, intentando mantener la compostura. Cuando pudo procesar todo lo que pasó, suspiró y miró a su compañera.

—Mira, yo... no creo que sea capaz de sostener una relación ahora. Y tampoco quiero que resultes lastimada por mi incompetencia, no significa que no sienta nada por ti, aunque... quiero estar seguro de mis sentimientos primero.

Ambos pokémon terminaron en silencio, el macho se dio cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y pronto la temperatura iba a bajar. Mewtwo, para sorpresa de su compañera, empezó a desatarse la capa rauda para extender su brazo hacia Mizu. El clon al darse cuenta de lo que podría significar tal insinuación prefirió desviar la mirada.

—Hará frío, póntelo.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, Mewtwo siempre fue muy posesivo con su capa, incluso estaba demasiado dañada y le ofreció muchas veces buscar una de reemplazo, pero él se negaba, diciendo que no necesitaba otra, y ahora se la estaba ofreciendo para que se protegiera del frío.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, estiró su mano para tomarlo entre sus manos.

—Gracias... supongo. —El pokémon comenzaba a ponérselo, intentando hacer el mismo nudo que solía ver en su compañero, pero nunca lograba completarlo.

Mewtwo parpadeó un par de veces al observar la torpeza de Mizu con los dedos, eso curiosamente le parecía divertido viniendo de una adicta a la adrenalina como ella. Se acercó con cuidado y tomó con sus manos la parte donde tenía que hacer el nudo, ejecutando cada paso lentamente para que Mizu pudiera memorizarlo.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó.

El clon la contemplaba de pies a cabeza, a pesar de que lo único que tenía de diferente era aquella capa vieja y algo rasgada. Mewtwo prefirió desviar la mirada, prefiriendo evitar cualquier pensamiento inadecuado. Mizu estaba esperando alguna respuesta, aunque al darse cuenta de su reacción fue más que suficiente para ella.

Mewtwo carraspeó.

—Creo... creo que debemos irnos, además, haré la cena para compensar mi idiotez. —Empezó a caminar hasta la salida—. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Mizu pareció pensarlo, o más bien fingía que lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Podrías hacer onigiris? Quiero probar más comida de Kanto.

Para su sorpresa, ella escuchó una leve risita.

—Veré donde conseguir el arroz.

Mewtwo notó que su propio estado de ánimo no era el mismo a diferencia de cuando entro a la cueva, Mizu también pudo darse cuenta de esto, sonriendo.

—Sabes... puedes tardarte el tiempo que necesitas, cuando te sientas listo de tener algo conmigo siempre puedes hablarlo.

—No te vas a rendir fácilmente, ¿verdad? —cuestionó él.

—Somos pokémon longevos, tengo mucho tiempo para lograr que te enamores de mí y me dejes amarte.

El pokémon iba a reclamar algo, pero no negaba que eso le gustaba de ella. Mewtwo sin quererlo emitió una carcajada y tomó la cabeza de su compañera, como lo haría alguien para fastidiar a otro pokémon de menor tamaño. Mizu le reclamaba, aunque al mirarlo después no pudo evitar reírse también.

Supuso que ese era un buen comienzo para algo nuevo.


End file.
